The invention relates to suturing and more specifically to a suturing device which can be used to safely and securely suture both open procedures and vascular procedures.
Various approaches are used to suture such procedures. Manual approaches are time intensive and the time taken to close a wound or incision is of course critical.
Mechanical approaches to suturing are not as reliable as would be desired and are also potentially limited in their environments of use.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a suturing device which is both fast and reliable so that wounds and incisions can be rapidly and securely sutured.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear below.